Eaten
by SerialAuthor
Summary: He had to constantly remind himself to pay no mind to their sharp bloody teeth, and beautiful faces covered in his blood as they gorged and feasted on him. It would just ruin the magic. Mpreg, SasuNaru


**SerialAuthor****: This is a fan fiction dedicated to the fan fiction **_**Arranged Marriage.**_**I loved that story so much, let me tell you. It doesn't coincide with it even if it seems like it does. I just want you guys to know that so that there isn't any confusion. You can tell the difference since her's, or his, I don't know, is way better than this. Don't let that little fact discourage you from reading this though. So please read on, and give my pitiful excuse of a dedicated fan fiction some advice or some false lies proclaiming that it is good or even better acceptable to your gloriously high standards.**

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled towards his children as he watched them play with their father, who they loved so much, Sasuke.<p>

He loved watching them live in ways he couldn't bring himself to enjoy any longer.

Why would he want to? He was their sun, and he would continue being there for them. For his friends and family, and for all the villagers who had finally accepted him as a human, and their new Hokage. That was his place.

He would be their beacon and they would eat him alive so that they could be happy, unknowing to the fact that they were killing him, and he was allowing them to.

Seeing them happy made him happy, and covered up the holes of loneliness that he felt in his soul that had never been filled by no one. Even though he had to constantly remind himself to pay no mind to their sharp bloody teeth, and beautiful faces covered in his blood as they gorged and feasted on him. It would just ruin the magic.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked surprised towards Sasuke, and the council. He didn't need to see Tsunade to know that her reaction was less than favorable.<p>

"What are you talking about?" he asked questioning everything he had just heard.

"We heard of your relationship with the last honorable Uchiha, and were at first disgusted and were ready to order you two apart, but some very interesting information was brought to the light that would allow you both to continue with your 'relationship,'" the council member said unabashedly answering his question with disdain, and over exaggerated self-importance dripping from his words..

"And what is it?" Sasuke asked tightening his hand around Naruto's that was hanging loosely in his.

"The Demon Container can reproduce."

Naruto looked at them blankly. "Of course I can. Everyone does," Naruto pointed out smiling. "How does that make any connection with what we're talking about?"

One of the elders looked at Naruto with eyes full of hate. "Who told you that you were given the right to speak? Demon, you only speak when spoken to?"

Tsunade finally stood up, and sent a look towards the elder who dared to speak like that to Naruto in front of her.

"Excuse me," she began looking at him as if nothing was wrong but her tone said differently, "what did you say to him? I'm afraid I didn't hear."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama," the elder bowed in deep respect, "I was just suffering from a violent cough."

"That's what I thought," Tsunade answered retreating back to her seat.

"If that wasn't what you meant," Naruto began hiding his smile and bringing the attention back to him and Sasuke, "what did you mean by I could 'reproduce?'"

"You and Sasuke Uchiha are free to stay together seeing as how you are able to reproduce in a similar way as a female can," explained an exasperated elder. Naruto could tell just by the level of tiredness of the voice that the speaker was a relative of Shikamaru's, and not one of the elders that had wrongly held contempt against him.

At first Naruto just stood there not getting what was said at all, but he quickly understood, and was about to voice his opinions on what was just said, but he was beaten when another elder spoke.

"The deal is: if you and the Uchiha want to be together you must procreate, and have children otherwise we will continue with our first plan where we separate you two, and force the Uchiha to produce children with a female of our choosing while the Demon Child stays unwed, and alone. So choose right now, because you will not get another chance, and that is something that I can personally guarantee you both."

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Well, I can try," the elder amended.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and smiled. He of course knew what he was going to choose, and the haughty smirk on Sasuke's face, the righteous, and in love, bastard, proved that he was going to choose the same.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, and marveled at how he looked in the female wedding kimono. He didn't know why the council had thought he would be the female in the relationship, other than the fact that he would be the one having the children that would keep the council from taking them apart. He joked about how funny it would be if Sasuke had been the woman in their relationship, Sasuke always proceeded to show Naruto who was the beautiful, blue-eyed, and a whole bunch of other things, woman in their relationship dry humping themselves to oblivion. They had both had an agreement, and a promise that they would only go all the way when they knew the council would try to separate them as something to remember each other by, and now that they didn't have to worry about had modified it to on their wedding night.<p>

He loved the look of the Uchiha insignia on him, and now that it would be on him officially, and not secretly, he knew Sasuke would be in some weird way happy that he could now flaunt him as "his." Also, it seemed to fit him despite all the obvious reasons of why it shouldn't have.

He couldn't help, but think as he walked down the aisle he looked discreetly towards the groom he was going to marry.

Tall.

Strong.

Pale.

Handsome.

Those were the only words that he could process in his mind. Everything else became seriously scrambled when those dark eyes moved up to look into his as if they knew, and they probably did, because they knew everything about him by now, that he was sneaking a peek.

Love was one of the most prominent emotion showing in those eyes.

_**BAM!**_

He felt something get thrown back, and looked to see his armor. He looked down at himself, and saw it for the first time. He was dying.

It didn't surprise him as much as it should have seeing as how for years ever since the first person, Iruka, accepted him he had felt himself slowly waning. It was as if he was slowly being eaten alive, and it was taking his time in killing him.

"Naruto?"

He looked up to look at the staring eyes curious as to why he had stopped when he was going to marry the Uchiha.

He smiled, and began his slow walk towards the altar.

Without his armor it would be okay. He had Sasuke to protect him.

* * *

><p>He was holding their first child in a baby blue blanket with the Uchiha insignia while Sasuke held their other baby wrapped a powder pink blanket with the Uchiha fan donned proudly on it.<p>

"Aren't they beautiful?" Naruto asked as the 5th Hokage as she walked back in hands cleaned, and face relaxed.

"Yes, they are Naruto," she said smiling towards the two quiet bundles before her face turned serious, and solemn. "I've told the council. They are very pleased, and wished for me to let you both know that."

Naruto smiled. "I really don't care what they think. This, right now, isn't about them, and it wasn't done for them. It never will be. I wish for them to know that," Naruto replied bringing a smile to the faces of the adults in the room.

As he yawned he held out the baby in his arms towards Iruka.

"I am so tired," he yawned again situating himself in the hospital bed.

"Congratulations. . ."

* * *

><p>They began to have many children, much to the satisfaction of the council, and kept going until they had enough to fill the school they had both went to as young training ninja.<p>

He noticed how it would be harder to do things over the years as their family grew in size, and his friends grew in number, but the size of his truly personal friends would never grow.

He was happy when he became Hokage, but he feared that he wouldn't be able to seeing as how he was losing everyday. It became harder after that to remain normal.

He had to say no to things he would have once done with out a second thought, but that wasn't possible now. Now he had a limit.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned into his ear as he moved, rocked, and pumped faster in and out of him on top of the Hokage's desk. "You feel so good."

Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke deep inside of him.

These moments were meant mainly for Sasuke, he'd had enough a long time ago, seeing as how these were the times when Sasuke would take out of him worse then ever, but he didn't care as long as someone was benefiting from his joyful sacrifice.

That's what life was about: Living for other's.

"I love you so much, Naruto," he heard Sasuke breathe harshly into his ear.

He felt the tell tale signs of Sasuke's cumming and closed his eyes as his hands dug into dark blue-black hair.

Yes, this was good.

* * *

><p>He wasn't Hokage anymore since his body couldn't take the stress that came along with the job, and he had given up trying. The job now belonged to Sasuke, and he smiled. He knew Sasuke would do a much better job, and would gain even more love from the villagers than he himself ever had in his few years reigning.<p>

No, well, that was a lie. . . Sort of. After his strong appearance started disappearing Sasuke, Tsunade, and him had a meeting, and it was there that it was decided that Sasuke would be the "physical" Hokage so he wouldn't have to give up his childhood dream. It wasn't supposed to be known, because the Hokage was supposed to be an image of village strength, and who better than the last true, pure-blooded Uchiha to replace a seemingly deteriorating demon vessel Hokage. At least that's how the few council members that had somehow continued to survive with their old ideals, and those of the village from long ago with their misplaced grudge felt.

He looked down into the big pot of boiling stew he had cooking, and saw that it was ready. He put his hands around the handles and began preparing to lift it when he heard his eldest son come in, and quickly walk towards him.

"Mom, let me get that for you."

He smiled as he was lightly pushed aside by his muscled son, and was left to watch as the pot was moved over, and the see through glass lid.

"Thanks, I can take it from here," he said smiling.

"No, I want to do it, mom. You've been doing a lot lately, and I don't think that you have had a break in a while so just let me do this, okay?" Naruto nodded, and sat on a nearby stool and looked at the back that reminded him so much of Sasuke's.

"Mom, can I ask you for a favor?" he heard the deep voice ask.

"What is it?"

"Can you come with me to the ANBU test tomorrow?"

"Why don't you ask your father? He'll be there," Naruto offered.

"I know, but he has to be there seeing as how he is the Hokage, but I want someone there who will be cheering for me, you know. So will you go please? I'll do the dishes tonight." Naruto smiled.

"You don't have to do that. I'll go as long as you promise to make me proud, okay?" he asked standing up.

"Oh yeah, I promise. Now I can't wait. Thanks mom." Naruto smiled as he was violently, yet ecstatically pulled into a hug and was spun around. He leaned against the counter when he was put down in order to keep himself balanced.

"Whatever, just go call everyone. It's time to eat."

Watching his son leave he wondered when he had become so short. Well, shorter.

* * *

><p>He was suffering. The pain was in his chest, and it hurt more than anything he had ever experienced with all the chest injuries he had ever received from his first one given to him by Sasuke to the many others that he now told as bedtime stories to his young sadistic children. He repeatedly told Sasuke that he was the source of this weird characteristic in their personality, but he always felt a weird sense of relief that they had received than his natural born tendency to be self sacrificing, and masochistic.<p>

"Here mom. I'm done eating," broke the soft voice of one of their youngest children.

Naruto took the plate from her hands, and added it to the large sink-full that he still had to do.

"Thanks, now honey, can you go tell your sisters to go and start getting ready for bed. I heard daddy say that the boys were already done with it."

He looked at her nod, and the dark blonde hair move into the front covering her eyes. He sighed, and wiped off his hands grabbing her arm before she could go and run and probably hurt herself since that is usually what happened when she didn't wear her headband that she knew she had to wear since she refused to get her hair cut.

"Baby, how many times have I told you to wear your headband?" Naruto asked sitting her on his lap, and then pulling another one of out his orange apron pocket, and placing it strategically in a place where it wouldn't fall out, and would keep the hair out of her face letting her run freely without an accident waiting to happen.

Placing her on the floor again he kissed her, and pushed her softly towards the stairs.

He had to eat. He was seriously hungry. Famished. It was as if he hadn't eaten anything since birth, or even more. He stood up slowly, and made his way over to the cabinets where he kept boxes and boxes of bars meant to fill you up quickly, but never seemed to work on him when he was in these moods.

After finishing one box he drank a glass of water, and wiped his mouth, and prepared to eat another. He moaned as he stuffed himself with food in the quiet kitchen.

He knew what this was. He was preparing for tomorrow when he would be in plain view, and the most vulnerable to everyone's raging hunger.

When he couldn't take anymore he stood up, and threw away his mess, and walked to the sink and went back to his task of washing the dishes.

When he was done he was happy to hear the house was quiet and peaceful, and everyone's chakra was exactly where it was supposed to be.

He sat down on the stool again and began to list how many events he would have to go to, and when he was done he grimaced at how many there were. He would be so busy.

He didn't mention to himself how tired he would be, and how empty he would feel.

It didn't matter; he thought standing with a smile. They were all worth it.

He walked up the stairs quietly trying not to awake any of the sleeping ninja in the home seeing as how tomorrow they would all need it.

He stepped into his and Sasuke's bedroom, and took his washing kit, and left to the wash house.

In the silence of the steam filled wooden building he undressed allowing his drastically changed physique to be touched intimately by the steam.

"_Why don't you just leave? They don't deserve your, our, sacrifice."_

Naruto turned his head to the side, and moaned quietly.

"_I don't know if I'll be able to keep you alive for much longer. You're so stupid."_

Naruto had to agree.

_I guess I have to thank you for eating enough to sustain me; shouldn't I? But I won't, because you could just leave it all behind, and save what you have left for yourself?"_

Naruto expected that. Wholeheartedly

"_Get out before you get dizzy, and pass out. What would you do if your precious parasites saw how you really look like?"_

Naruto stood after quickly washing himself off, and walked over to where he would rinse himself off.

"Oh my gosh!" Naruto looked towards the entrance of the building and saw a small procession of all the males that he had borne walk in wearing towels, and playing rowdily.

Hastily rinsing the rest of the soap off he wrapped himself in the bathrobe he had brought along.

He emerged to see one of his boys get pushed in the water splashing the bottom half of what he was wearing.

"So this is what you guys do when I think you're getting clean."

"Mom!" They all shouted simultaneously turning around to see him. Naruto wondered if he should tell them to train more on their chakra detection since they didn't detect him. He hoped they weren't going to have the same problem as he used to have with it.

"So, I'm guessing this means that either me or your dad will have to chaperone you?" Naruto questioned.

"No, it was just a one time thing. We promise," his oldest said.

"I thought so."

He began walking to the door when one of them grabbed hi s hand. He turned around slowly to see it was his youngest.

"Mama, aren't you going to change? You said it's not good to wear wet clothes."

Naruto looked down at the carbon copy of Sasuke, which many of them were seeing as how the Uchiha traits were stronger in their bloodline, and smiled.

"Why don't you get one of your brothers to get a new one for me, okay?"

"Done," he took the new robe from the hand of one of the cheekiest, from Sasuke's side he surmised, boys he had birthed who was smirking something close to his father's. "I told you I was psychic."

"Whatever," Naruto replied rolling his eyes. "Just close your eyes so I can change, please," Naruto ordered turning around with his back facing them.

He quickly changed trying to show as little skin as he possibly could, and left the building after telling the he was finished.

"Big brother, is mama sick Why is mama so skinny? Is mama going to die?"

"Can you shut up? Seriously, those are, like, the most stupidest questions I've ever heard. He isn't going to die. Mama is invincible. He only looks like that because he has to take care of all of us, and dad is always coming home late. Got that?" The younger boy nodded appeasing the oldest brother. "Good. Does everyone get that, though? Mama is super strong. Even stronger than dad who is the Hokage, so that's saying something."

Everyone "Ooh'd," and "Aah'd," at how strong their mother was. No wonder the oldest children always appeased him before things could get out of hand.

"Next week is Mother's Day."

Everyone turned to look at the entrance of the bath house, and those who had been uncovered before were now covering the precious jewels their parents had given them.

Mai stepped into the bath house, and flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and glared at her older twin brother Itachi, by a couple of minutes, mind you, and cocked her hips. She had been told relentlessly by her Grandpa Iruka, in a lovingly reminiscent way, and by her Grandpa Kakashi, in a mocking way, which always ended in them going to have a spar, and Naruto having to have a talk with Kakashi.

"I know you guys are just idiotic brutes that just happen to be related to me, but mother really seems to love you idiots, and so I refuse to let Mother's Day be ruined by any of you either forgetting," she looked at the youngest, "or by getting him something crappy that he already has." She glared at the eldest.

"What he looked really happy to get it," Itachi complained.

"Of course, he did, dumb ass."

"What's a dumb ass? The younger kids asked crowding to the front of the confrontation.

Mai glared at them, and they were silent. "Repeat that word, and-"

"Hey, no threatening of the little one's," Fugaku Jr. interrupted stepping back when his sister's eyes were on him. "I'm not afraid of you, Mai."

"I don't care about whether or not you're afraid of, which all of you are," she glared at all of her siblings. "I just wanted to team up with you waste of spaces to make this Mother's Day the best."

Itachi stepped forward. "What'd you have planned?"

Mai smiled. "Stop trying to act as if you're a leader, and I'll tell you."

Itachi pouted.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Naruto looked at Sasuke through the mirror, and smiled. "Hi."

"How was dinner?" Sasuke asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It was great, funny, and I really wonder about Mai sometimes," Naruto answered smiling staring at a photo of his first girl in ANBU gear smirking with her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Mother's Day is coming soon."

"I know," Naruto whispered. "I hope they don't get me pot warmers again. I always feel guilty using one, and not the other."

Sasuke smiled, and walked towards Naruto.

"Let's go to bed so you won't have to fret about your oncoming pot warmer hell," he smiled.

Naruto allowed himself to be taken. "Whatever you say. At least I don't get weird ties."

Sasuke hugged him close, and kissed him. "You taste good," he moaned.

"Should I say thank you?"

"No, it's my pleasure, but it would be nice if I was able to taste all of you tonight," Sasuke whispered into his ear making him shiver.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Of course, I do. I don't want to do anything you don't want to."

Naruto smiled as he slid his hands to rest on top of Sasuke's shoulders before gripping them and shoving Sasuke down onto the bed to sit and stare up at him.

He took and placed the large pale hands on his waist, and smiled. "Enjoy."

As they slowly, and gently opened his robe Naruto watched as Sasuke's beautiful pale face turned bloody as he ate him.

He moaned as Sasuke sucked on the skin of his stomach.

God, being eaten by love was magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Was this good? I had this up, took it down, something happened (I think, because this is actually different from what it used to be), and then I "finished" it.<strong>


End file.
